


pray for me.

by pettycures



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Religious Themes, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-30 00:33:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16275536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pettycures/pseuds/pettycures
Summary: you gon' pray for me. take my pain from me.





	pray for me.

The afternoon sunlight filled the space, heating the air around us as our groans and pants filled the room like forbidden music.

His hand came down hard against my slippery flesh. Whimpering, the sting seemed to set off another set of convulsions and I cursed as my body shook uncontrollably under him. It was hard to keep track of how many times it had been so far….

I blew at a piece of hair stuck on my cheek, trying to cool down as I caught my breath.

I couldn’t help but gasp as his mouth met my skin, his tongue gliding across my shoulder and up my neck, giving me chills as he blew a stream of cool air against the trail, making me clench around him and turning me on all over again and making me feel so powerful and so delicate all at once.

His hands swept across my stomach, my hips and ass before gliding up my spine, transferring his sins to me. Telling me he wanted more of me without telling saying a word.

I wasn’t sure how much more I could take.

This room was hotter than hell. I was dehydrated, for sure. Warm colored light flooded through the curtains and windows behind his head giving the illusion that the room was engulfed in flames, licking at its edges and corners and Satan was here, encased in the madness of the man currently balls deep inside me, preparing to take my soul with every thrust.

I peered at him over my shoulder. He was good at hiding his true nature, tucking it away for no one to find until it was too late but there it was in plain view for my pleasure, written all over his face as he clenched his jaw with his eyes half closed, staring back at me.

The darkness in his eyes excited me.

The sex had been like no other.

“ **Shit…** ” I felt him say into my neck after resting his head there.

I was enjoying every minute of it.

“ **Erik, you’re seriously wearing me out**.”

He shifted his hips, growling in my ear as his hand curled around my neck.

“ **Ion give a fuck, I’m tryna be the king of this shit…you gon’ let me take it**?”

I opened my mouth to reply, but my words were replaced with a whimper as my body viscerally responded to him by arching.

I don’t know what turned me on more: the pressure of his hand around my throat or his intentions, was he trying to please me or kill me?

My range of motions were limited. During the height of foreplay I allowed myself to be tied to the bed by my wrists.

Smack. His free hand came down again, the sting snatching me away from my thoughts and back into the moment. Back with him. I feebly pulled at the ties on my wrists even though they were starting to ache.

“ **Fuckin’ answer me when I’m talkin’ to you, mmm… it‘s mine right**?”

His hips seemed to be punctuating every word, his strokes going from criminally slow and deep to the start of a steady rhythm that he knew would set me off…

Making a noise that should be illegal, I looked back at him and nodded.

“ _ **Yes**_ ,” I answered breathlessly. “ ** _Oh my God_ …**”

He pushed my head into the bed and adjusted his hips, groaning as he went a little faster and our skin starting to smack in response.

If my eyes were open I would’ve saw the coy smirk spread across his face as he choked me harder, slipping his hand underneath me to rub my clit between his fingers. The edges of my world were starting to blur…

Fuck, how was he still so hard after so many rounds? 

“ **God is not here, ma. God is not fuckin’ you. I’m fuckin’ you…shit… what’s my name**?”

His blasphemy was too much. All I could do was repent and ask for forgiveness afterwards. If he was hell, it looked too good not to go. It felt too good, too good… like a fucking vacation.

“ ** _Unhhh shit, don’t stop…_** ”

“ **What’s my…fuckin’… _name_**?”

His name became a prayer I kept chanting while he fucked me, dick pumping in and out, in and out, in and out of me, until my legs began to wobble like jello and weaken. I let him drag me closer and closer to the fire burning in my belly.

I felt his thumb circle my clit, pinpointing the source of my pleasure and making it his goal to torture me with it, him knowing as long as he kept the rhythm that I would keep cumming. His grunts and encouragement, about  _how fuckin’ wet_  I am and telling me to  _cum all over his shit_  seemed to draw it out longer and I sobbed once in reply, praying he would finally be satisfied enough to let me go…

I was lightheaded. Between not getting enough air to my brain and his ministrations my orgasm seared through my nerves like lava, vengeance oozing over every inch of my skin until I couldn’t do anything but scream…

Writhing, I cried out and clawed into whatever I could reach of the sheets as my orgasm reached its peak. He throbbed against my convulsions and I moaned, knowing how close he had to be.

His hips began to falter as I worked my muscles around his dick, throwing it back at a deadly pace as I watched his face contorted in pleasure over my shoulder. Smirking, I knew exactly what to do.

“ **Mmm, that’s it… c** **um inside me, King N’Jadaka…** ”

His reign over my body didn’t last too much longer after that.

He yanked me up so that his chest was against my back and I felt his teeth sink into my neck as he groaned his curses roughly into my flesh, hips jerking into me a couple more times before I finally recognized the heat of his seed filling me.

Thank God.

I hummed in reply as he brought his wet fingers up to suck, wincing as I managed to get enough strength to roll over on my back once he slid out and untied me from the headboard.

Erik found his usual comfortable spot on my chest, and we laid there recovering until I felt his head lift up.

“ **You just haaaad to use the king shit again, huh**?”

Between the defeated look on his face and the tone of his voice, I couldn’t do nothing but laugh.

“ **Yep! It’s the only way to get you to stop**!”


End file.
